wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dzieci kapitana Granta/30
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Zakłady Jakóba Paganela z majorem Mac Nabbsem. Dnia 7-go grudnia kominy Duncana sapały już o trzeciej godzinie z rana; podniesiono kotwicę, wprawiono w ruch śrubę i jacht wypłynął na pełne morze. Gdy podróżni wyszli o ósmej godzinie na pomost, już wyspa Amsterdam niknęła we mgle widnokręgu. Był to ostatni przystanek na drodze po trzydziestym siódmym równoleżniku i już tylko trzy tysiące mil (1300 lieues) pozostawało do wybrzeży australskich. Duncan, dla dotarcia do swego celu, potrzebował nie więcej, niż dwanaście dni pogody i przyjaznego wiatru zachodniego. Marja Grant i Robert nie bez wzruszenia spoglądali na wody, które okręt Britannia pruł zapewne na kilka dni przed swem rozbiciem. Może w tem właśnie miejscu nieszczęśliwy kapitan Grant walczył z groźnemi huraganami oceanu Indyjskiego i pędzony był ku brzegom siłą nieprzepartą. John Mangles wskazywał prądy, oznaczone na kartach, objaśniając zarazem stały ich kierunek. Jeden, naprzykład, z takich prądów, panujący na oceanie Indyjskim, pędzi ku lądowi australijskiemu, a jego działanie czuć się daje od zachodu ku wschodowi na oceanie Spokojnym, również jak i na Atlantyku. Tak więc Britannia, pozbawiona masztów i steru, to jest bezbronna wobec gwałtowności nieba i morza, musiała posuwać się ku brzegom, o które się rozbiła. Jednakże nastręczała się tu pewna zagadka. Ostatnie wiadomości o kapitanie Grant były z Callao, 30-go maja 1862 r., według Mercantile and Shipping Gazette. Jakżeż więc 7-go czerwca, czyli w ośm dni po opuszczeniu wybrzeża Peru, Britannia mogła znajdować się na oceanie Indyjskim? Paganel, zapytany w tym względzie, dał odpowiedź mogącą zaspokoić najbardziej nawet wymagających. Było to wieczorem dnia 12-go grudnia, czyli sześć dni po odjeździe z wyspy Amsterdam. Lord i lady Glenarvan, Robert i Marja Grant, kapitan John, Mac Nabbs i Paganel rozmawiali, siedząc na wyższym pomoście. Według zwyczaju, mówiono o Britannii, bo o niczem więcej na pokładzie jachtu nie myślano. Otóż wtedy to właśnie wyłoniła się trudność wspomniana, a rozwiązano ją tak, że wszystkie umysły znowu do błogiej wróciły nadziei. Paganel na uwagę, niespodziewanie przez Glenarvana rzuconą, podniósł żywo głowę. Potem, nic nie odpowiadając, poszedł po dokument. Za powrotem wzruszył tylko ramionami, jak człowiek wstydzący się, że choć na chwilę mogła go zatrzymać taka bagatela. — Ależ, kochany przyjacielu — rzekł Glenarvan — odpowiedzże nam coś przynajmniej. — Przeciwnie — odrzekł Paganel — ja tu zadam pytanie, i zwrócę je wyłącznie do kapitana Johna. — Słucham cię, panie Paganel — powiedział John Mangles. — Czy dobry i zdolny do szybkiej podróży okręt może w ciągu jednego miesiąca przebyć całą część oceanu Spokojnego pomiędzy Ameryką i Australją? — Tak jest, robiąc po dwieście mil na dobę. — I czy taki bieg jest nadzwyczajny? — Bynajmniej. Klippery żaglowe często z większą posuwają się szybkością. — Otóż — mówił Paganel — zamiast czytać "7-go czerwca" na dokumencie, przypuśćmy, że woda morska wygryzła jedną cyfrę z tej daty — i czytajmy "17-go czerwca" lub "27-go czerwca", a wszystko się odrazu wyjaśni. — W rzeczy samej — zauważyła lady Helena — od 31-go ma ja do 27-go czerwca... — Kapitan Grant mógł przebyć ocean Spokojny i znaleźć się na morzu Indyjskiem. Odpowiedź Paganela przyjęli wszyscy z żywem zadowoleniem. — Jeszcze więc jedna zagadka wyjaśniona! — zawołał lord Glenarvan — i to dziki biegłości naszego przyjaciela. Pozostaje nam więc tylko dotrzeć do Australji i na zachodnim jej brzegu szukać śladów Britannii. — Albo na brzegu wschodnim — dodał John Mangles. — Istotnie, masz słuszność, kapitanie; nic w dokumencie nie wskazuje, czy wypadek zdarzył się na brzegu wschodnim czy też zachodnim. Poszukiwania nasze zatem muszą zwrócić się do obu tych punktów Australji, przeciętych trzydziestym siódmym równoleżnikiem. — Więc milordzie — odezwała się Marja Grant — jest wątpliwość w tym względzie? — Och! nie, miss — pośpieszył z odpowiedzią John Mangles, pragnąc przedewszystkiem uspokoić biedne dziewczę. — Wasza Dostojność zechce zwrócić uwagę, że gdyby kapitan Grant przybił do wschodniego brzegu Australji, to byłby natychmiast znalazł pomoc i opiekę. Całe to wybrzeże, można powiedzieć, jest angielskie i zaludnione przez kolonistów. Osada Britanii nie potrzebowałaby przewędrować nawet dziesięciu mil dla spotkania się ze swymi rodakami. — Wybornie mówisz, kapitanie — potwierdził Paganel. — Na brzegu wschodnim, czy to w przystani Twofold, czy w mieście Eden, Harry Grant znalazłby nietylko schronienie w jednej z kolonij angielskich, ale nawet nie zabrakłoby mu tam środków do powrócenia do Europy. — A zatem — rzekła lady Helena — rozbitkowie nie mogli znaleźć tych samych środków i ułatwień w tej części Australji, ku której obecnie płyniemy? — Nie, pani — odpowiedział Paganel — brzeg ten jest pusty i bezludny. Żadna droga komunikacyjna nie łączy go z Melburnem ani Adelajdą i jeśli tu Britannię zapędziła burza, to okręt mógłby być pozbawiony wszelkiej pomocy, tak samo, jakgdyby się rozbił na niegościnnych brzegach Afryki. — Ależ w takim razie — rzekła Marja Grant — cóżby się stało z moim ojcem od dwu lat? — Kochana Marjo — odpowiedział Paganel — jesteś przekonana, jak sądzę, że kapitan Grant dostał się na ląd australijski po utracie swego okrętu? — Tak jest, panie Paganel. — A więc idzie o to, co się mogło stać z kapitanem Grantem, gdy już był na lądzie? Można tu przypuścić trzy przypadki: albo Harry ze swymi towarzyszami dostał się do kolonij angielskich, albo wpadł w ręce krajowców, albo nareszcie zabłąkał się wśród ogromnych pustyń australijskich. Co do pierwszego przypuszczenia, to stanowczo je odrzucam. Harry Grant nie mógł się dostać do kolonij angielskich, bo znalazłby był pomoc niezawodną i oddawna już byłby przy swych dzieciach w poczciwem swem mieście Dundee. — Biedny ojciec — szepnęła Marja Grant — od dwu lat z nami rozłączony! — Pozwól, siostro — przerwał Robert — mówić dalej panu Paganelowi, on nam wyjaśni... — Niestety, mój chłopcze, wszystko, co mogę przypuszczać, jest chyba to, że kapitan Grant dostał się do niewoli u Australczyków, lub... — Ależ ci krajowcy — żywo wtrąciła lady Glenarvan — czy nie są czasem?.. — Uspokój się, pani — przerwał Paganel, zgadujący myśl lady Heleny — ci krajowcy są wprawdzie dzikusami nieokrzesanymi, stojącymi na ostatnim szczeblu inteligencji, ale obyczajów łagodnych i nie krwiożerczy, jak ich sąsiedzi z Nowej Zelandji. Jeśli wzięli do niewoli rozbitków z Britanji, to ręczę, że nigdy życiu ich nie zagrażali. Wszyscy podróżnicy zgadzają się na to, że Australijczycy mają wstręt do rozlewu krwi, a nawet nieraz świadczą, że znajdowali w nich wiernych sprzymierzeńców przeciwko bandom skazańców, zbiegłych z miejsca zesłania. — Słyszysz, co mówi pan Paganel? — rzekła lady Helena, zwracając się do Marji Grant. — Jeśli twój ojciec znajduje się w ręku krajowców, co przynajmniej dokument potwierdzać się zdaje, odszukamy go i... — A jeśli się zabłąkał w tym ogromnym kraju? — spytało dziewczę, patrząc badawczo w twarz Paganela. — To i tak — zawołał geograf z zupełnem przekonaniem — znajdziemy go, nieprawdaż, moi przyjaciele? — Bezwątpienia — odezwał się Glenarvan, chcąc rozmowie nadać inny tok, mniej posępny. — Nie przypuszczam, aby się można zabłąkać?.. — Czy rozległa jest Australja? — zapytał Robert. — Australja, mój chłopcze, ma coś około siedmiuset siedmdziesięciu pięciu miljonów hektarów rozległości, czyli jest tak wielka, jak cztery piąte Europy. — Tak wielka? — zauważył Mac Nabbs. — Tak, tak, kochany majorze; prawie co do jarda, i sam przyznasz, że kraj podobny ma już prawo nazywać się "lądem" — jak gonasz dokument oznacza! — Niezawodnie, panie Paganel. — Dodam jeszcze — mówił dalej uczony — że niewielu istnieje podróżników, którzyby zabłąkali się w tym rozległym kraju. Zdaje mi się, że Leichardt jest może jedynym, o którego losach nic niewiadomo; a i o nim już mówiono w Towarzystwie Geograficznem, przed samym moim wyjazdem, że podobno Mac Intyre trafił na jego ślady. — Czy Australja nie cała jest znana? — spytała lady Glenarvan. — Nie, pani — odpowiedział Paganel — ląd ten nie więcej jest znany, niż wnętrze Afryki; ale bynajmniej nie dla braku odważnych i poświęcających się podróżników. Od 1606 do 1862 roku przeszło pięćdziesięciu ich pracowało nad zbadaniem wnętrza i wybrzeży Australji. — Och, czyżby pięćdziesięciu! — rzekł major z niedowierzaniem. — Tak, panie Mac Nabbs! Właśnie tylu. Oczywiście, mówię tu o marynarzach, którzy oznaczyli wybrzeża Australji śród niebezpieczeństw żeglugi po wodach nieznanych, i o podróżnikach, którzy puścili się wpoprzek tego wielkiego lądu. — Nawet i w takim razie pięćdziesięciu, to chyba zanadto. — Posunę się jeszcze dalej, panie Mac Nabbs — ciągnął geograf, zapalając się w miarę, jak mu zaprzeczano... — Słucham, co mi powiesz więcej, panie Paganel. — Jeśli wątpisz, jeśli mi nie wierzysz, jednym tchem wymienię ci te pięćdziesiąt nazwisk. — Och! och! — zaśmiał się flegmatycznie major. — Ci uczeni o niczem nie wątpią w swej zarozumiałości. — Majorze — krzyknął Paganel — załóż się o twój karabin Purdey Moore and Dickson — a ja stawiam moją lunetę Secretana. — I owszem, panie Paganel, jeśli ci to zrobi przyjemność — odpowiedział Mac Nabbs. — Słowo, majorze! — zawołał mędrzec. — Trzymam cię za słowo i ręczę, że karabinem twoim nie zabijesz już więcej ani jednego lisa, ani jednej kozy, chyba, że ci go pożyczę na co zresztą zawsze liczyć możesz. — Panie Paganel — odparł poważnie major — moja luneta będzie zawsze na twe rozkazy, ile razy tego zażądasz. — Zaczynajmy więc — napierał Paganel. — Panowie i panie, biorę was za sędziów; a ty Robercie będziesz liczył wymieniane przeze mnie nazwiska. Lord i lady Glenarvan, Marja i Robert, major i John Mangles, których bawiła i żywo zajmowała ta sprzeczka, gotowi byli słuchać Paganela; szło zresztą o Australję, ku której niósł ich Duncan, a historja jej nie mogła nie być zajmująca. Proszono więc Paganela, aby zaczął składać dowody swej pamięci. — Mnemozyno — zawołał geograf — ty bogini pamięci, matko muz czystych, natchnij twego wiernego i gorliwego sługę! — Po tym wstępie, tak rzecz swą rozpoczął: — Przed dwustu pięćdziesięciu ośmiu laty Australja nie była jeszcze znana. Domyślano się istnienia jakiegoś wielkiego lądu; dwie karty geograficzne, zachowane w bibljotece waszego Muzeum Brytyjskiego, a pochodzące z 1550 roku, wspominają o ziemi na południe od Azji leżącej, nazywając ją Wielką Jawą Portugalską. Lecz karty te nie są autentyczne — przechodzę więc do XVII wieku. W roku 1606 żeglarz hiszpański, niejaki Quiros, odkrył ziemię, którą nazwał Australja Espiritu Santo. Niektórzy autorowie twierdzili, że to była gromada Nowych Hebrydów, nie zaś Australja. Nie myślę tu rozstrzygać sporu. Policz, Robercie, tego Quirosa i przejdźmy do następnego. — Jeden! — rzekł Robert. — W tymże samym roku Luiz Vaz de Torres, porucznik floty tego samego Quirosa, posunął się dalej na południe, dla zwiedzenia ziem nowo odkrytych. Dopiero jednak Holendrowi, Teodorowi Hertoe, przypada zaszczyt dokonania wielkiego odkrycia. Wylądował on przy zachodniem wybrzeżu Australji, pod 25° szerokości, i nadał jej nazwisko swego okrętu, Eendracht. Po nim widzimy coraz większą liczbę żeglarzy w tych stronach. W 1618 r. Zeachen zwiedził na wybrzeżu północnem ziemię Arnheim i Diemen. W 1619 Jan Edels chrzci swem nazwiskiem część wybrzeża zachodniego. W 1622 Leuwin dociera aż do przylądka, który nosi dotąd jego nazwisko. W 1627 Nuitz i Witt, jeden na zachodzie, drugi na południu, uzupełniają odkrycia swych poprzedników i torują drogę komendantowi Carpenterowi, który ze swemi okrętami wpływa do obszernej zatoki, noszącej także jego nazwisko. Nareszcie w 1642 roku sławny marynarz Tasman opływa wyspę Van-Diemen, o której mniemał, że przylega do lądu, i nadaje jej nazwisko gubernatora generalnego Batawji — lecz wdzięczna potomność przezwała ją Tasmanją. W ten sposób ląd australijski opłynięto dokoła i dowiedziano się, że otaczają go oceany: Spokojny i Indyjski, a w 1665 r. nazwano tę wielką wyspę Nową Holandją. Lecz była to pora, w której kończyła się już rola żeglarzy holenderskich, to też nazwa Nowej Holandji utrzymała się niedługo. Ilu już mamy, Robercie? — Dziesięciu. — Dobrze! Załatwiwszy się z Holendrami, przejdźmy teraz do Anglików. W roku 1686 dowódca korsarzy amerykańskich, głośny i sławny w swoim czasie flibustier mórz południowych, William Dampier, po wielu wypadkach, przeplatanych najwyższą pomyślnością i ostatnią nędzą, przybił na okręcie Cygnet do północno-zachodniego brzegu Nowej Holandji, pod 16°50' szerokości: zapoznał się z dzikimi krajowcami i bardzo dokładnie opisał później ich obyczaje, ubóstwo,w jakiem żyli, i stopień rozwoju umysłowego. W 1699 roku Dampier zawinął do tej samej przystani, w której i Hertoge kiedyś wylądował, ale już nie w charakterze flibustiera, lecz jako dowódca okrętu Roebuck, należącego do marynarki królewskiej. Dotychczas jednak odkrycie Nowej Holandji, oprócz faktu wzbogacającego geografję, żadnego innego nie przedstawiało interesu. Ani pomyślano o jej kolonizowaniu; a w ciągu trzech ćwierci wieku, od 1699 do 1770 roku, ani jeden żeglarz nie zawinął do jej wybrzeży. Wtedy to wystąpił na scenę najsławniejszy ze wszystkich marynarzy świata, kapitan Cook, a wślad za nim nowy ląd zapełnił się wychodźcami z Europy. Podczas trzech swoich słynnych podróży, James Cook zawsze zawijał do krajów Nowej Holandji, a po raz pierwszy w d. 31-go marca 1770 roku. Na wyspie Otahiti bardzo pomyślnie obserwował przejście Wenery przez słońcePrzejście planety Wenus przez tarczę słoneczną miało nastąpić w 1769 roku. Zjawisko to dość rzadkie przedstawiało bardzo ważny interes dla nauki astronomji, bo przy jego pomocy można było dokładnie obliczyć odległość ziemi od słońca., a potem niewielki swój okręt Endeavour przerzucił na zachód oceanu Spokojnego. Zwiedziwszy Nową Zelandję, przybył do pewnej zatoki na zachodnim brzegu Australji, i takie tam znalazł bogactwo roślin, że nazwał ją Botaniczną. Jest to dzisiejsza Botany-Bay. Stosunki jego z dzikimi mieszkańcami niewiele przedstawiają szczegółów. Następnie zwrócił się ku północy i pod szesnastym stopniem szerokości, niedaleko od przylądka Utrapień, Endeavour natrafił na rafę koralową w odległości ośmiu mil od brzegu. Niebezpieczeństwo zatonięcia było wielkie. Żywność i armaty rzucono w morze i rzeczywiście okręt, jakby cudem, nie zatonął; kawał rafy koralowej utkwił w spodzie okrętu, zatykając dostatecznie otwór, przez który mogła woda się przedostać. Cook zdołał swój statek doprowadzić do małej przystani, gdzie wpadała rzeczka, którą nazwał Endeavour. Tam przez trzy miesiące naprawiali Anglicy swój okręt i przez ten czas starali się zawiązać pożyteczne dla siebie stosunki z krajowcami, lecz niebardzo im się to powiodło. Po ukończeniu reparacyj niezbędnych, wypłynęli znowu na morze, trzymając się wciąż kierunku północnego. Cook chciał się przekonać, czy istnieje jaka cieśnina pomiędzy Nową Gwineą i Nową Holandją, i po wielu nowych niebezpieczeństwach, po dwudziestokrotnem może narażaniu swego okrętu na rozbicie lub zatopienie, ujrzał nareszcie morze, ciągnące się szeroko w stronę południowo-zachodnią. Była więc cieśnina. Przebyto ją. Cook wylądował na niewielkiej wyspie, a zabrawszy w imieniu Anglji w posiadanie długą przestrzeń wybrzeży przez siebie zwiedzonych, nadał im arcybrytańską nazwę: Nowej Walji Południowej. W trzy lata potem śmiały marynarz stanął na czele statków Aventure i Résolution; kapitan Furneaux na okręcie Aventure udał się dla zwiedzenia wybrzeży kraju Van-Diemen i powrócił z tem przekonaniem, że te ziemie stanowiły część Nowej Holandji. Dopiero w 1777 roku, podczas trzeciej swojej podróży, Cook z okrętami swemi Résolution i Découverte zawinął do przystani w kraju Van Diemen i stamtąd to w kilka miesięcy potem udał się na wyspy Sandwiskie, gdzie, jak wiadomo, był zamordowany. — Wielki to był człowiek — rzekł Glenarvan. — A przynajmniej najznakomitszy ze wszystkich marynarzy, jacy istnieli na kuli ziemskiej. Towarzysz jego, Banks, podał rządowi angielskiemu myśl założenia kolonji karnej w Botany Bay. Po nim dopiero ruszają w te strony żeglarze wszystkich narodowości. W ostatnim liście, otrzymanym od De la Pérouse'a, a datowanym z Botany-Bay 7-go lutego 1787 roku, nieszczęśliwy ten marynarz oznajmia swój zamiar zwiedzenia zatoki Carpentarie i całego wybrzeża Nowej Holandji aż do kraju Van-Diemen. Pojechał i nie powrócił więcej. W 1788 r. kapitan Philipp założył w Port Jackson pierwszą osadę angielską. W 1791 Vancouver opłynął wybrzeża południowe nowego lądu. W 1792 d'Entrecasteaux, wyprawiwszy się dla odszukania zaginionego De la Pérouse'a, opłynął Nową Holandję od zachodu i z południa, odkrywając po drodze wyspy nieznane. W 1795 i 1797 Flinders i Bass, dwaj młodzieńcy odważni, w łodzi długości ośmiu stóp puścili się na zwiedzenie wybrzeży południowych, a w 1797 Bass przepłynął pomiędzy krajem Van-Diemen i Nową Holandją przez cieśninę, która nosi jego nazwisko. Tego samego roku Vlaming, odkrywca wyspy Amsterdam, zwiedzał na wybrzeżach wschodnich rzekę Swan-River, na której znalazł najpyszniejszy gatunek czarnych łabędzi.Co do Flindersa, to w 1801 roku ponowił ciekawe swe poszukiwania, i pod 138°58' długości, a 35°50' szerokości w Encounter-Bay spotkał dwa francuskie okręty Géographe i Naturaliste, któremi dowodzili kapitanowie: Baudin i Hamelin. — A, kapitan Baudin? — przerwał major. — Tak jest! Ale co znaczy ten wykrzyknik? — spytał Paganel. — Och, nic! Mów dalej, kochany Paganelu! — Do wymienionych już osób — ciągnął znowu uczony członek Towarzystwa Geograficznego — dodam jeszcze kapitana Kinga, który pomiędzy 1817 i 1822 rokiem uzupełnił zwiedzanie i poznanie wybrzeży międzyzwrotnikowych Nowej Holandji. — Już mam dwadzieścia cztery nazwiska — rzekł Robert. — Wybornie — odpowiedział Paganel — majorze, mam już połowę twej strzelby. A teraz, gdy już skończyłem z marynarzami, przejdźmy do podróżników. — Doskonale, panie Paganel — zauważyła lady Helena — trzeba przyznać, że masz pamięć zadziwiającą. — Co tem szczególniejszą jest rzeczą — dodał Glenarvan — w człowieku tak... — Tak roztargnionym — śpiesznie dokończył Paganel. — Och, ja bo też mam tylko pamięć specjalną do zatrzymywania dat i wypadków. — Dwadzieścia cztery! — powtórzył Robert. — Dwudziestym piątym będzie porucznik Daws. Było to w r. 1789, to jest w rok po założeniu osady w Port-Jackson. Opłynięto już ląd nowy, znano jego rozległość i położenie, lecz nikt nie wiedział dotąd, co się na nim znajduje. Długie pasmo gór równoległych, ciągnące się od wschodu, zdawało się wzbraniać wszelkiego przystępu do środka kraju. Porucznik Daws, po dziewięciu dniach daremnych usiłowań, musiał powrócić do Port-Jackson. W tymże samym roku kapitan Tench usiłował przebyć ten wysoki łańcuch, lecz także mu się nielepiej powiodło. Te dwa daremne usiłowania przez następne trzy lata powstrzymywały podróżników od nowych prób trudnych a bezowocnych. W r. 1792 pułkownik Paterson, śmiały podróżnik afrykański, postanowił raz jeszcze spróbować, lecz także mu się nie powiodło. W następnym roku prosty sternik marynarki angielskiej, odważny Hawkins, posunął się o dwadzieścia mil dalej od swoich poprzedników. W ciągu osiemnastu lat następnych dwa tylko nazwiska wymienić mogę, to jest sławnego marynarza Bassa i p. Bareiller, inżyniera osady, którzy zresztą nie byli szczęśliwsi od swoich poprzedników. Aż dopiero w roku 1813 znaleziono przejście na zachód od Sydney. Gubernator Macquarie puścił się niem w r. 1815 i wtedy to z drugiej strony gór Błękitnych powstało miasto Bathurst. Odtąd już zaczął się szereg odkryć, które zbogaciły wiadomści geograficzne i wiele pomogły do rozwoju kolonji. I tak: Throsby w 1819, po nim Oxley, który zwiedził trzysta mil kraju, następnie Hewel i Hume, którzy za punkt wyjścia obrali sobie Twofold-Bay, to jest właśnie punkt, przez który przechodzi trzydziesty siódmy równoleżnik, a nareszcie kapitan Sturt, który w 1829 i 1830 badał bieg dwóch rzek Darling i Murray. — Trzydzieści sześć! — zawołał Robert. — Wybornie, posuwam się naprzód! — rzekł Paganel. — Przypominam zatem, że Eyre i Leichardt przebiegli i zwiedzili znaczną część kraju w 1840 i 1841 r.; Sturt w 1845, bracia Gregory i Helpman w 1846 zwiedzili Australję zachodnią; Kennedy w 1847 robił poszukiwania na rzece Wiktorji, a w 1848 w Australji północnej; Gregory w 1852; Austin w 1854; bracia Gregory od 1855 do 1858 w północno-zachodniej stronie lądu; Babbage od jeziora Torrens do jeziora Eyre i nareszcie dochodzę do słynnego podróżnika po obszarach Australji, Stuarta, który po trzykroć odbył śmiałą wędrówkę przez cały ląd nowy. Pierwszą z tych wypraw do środka Australji przedsięwziął w roku 1860. — Później, jeśli zechcecie, opowiem wam, w jaki sposób Australja po czterykroć zwiedzona była w kierunku od południa ku północy. Dziś radbym już skończyć tę długą litanję nazwisk, do których jeszcze dodać muszę, że pomiędzy 1860 a 1862 zwiedzili Australję bracia Dempster, Clarkson i Harper, Burke i Wills, Neilson, Walker, Landsborough, Mackinlay, Howit... — Pięćdziesiąt sześć! — krzyknął Robert. — No, majorze — rzekł na to Paganel — już pięćdziesiąt sześć, a jeszczem ci nie wymienił takich ludzi, jak Duperrey, Bougainville, Fitz-Roy, Wickam, Stokes... — Dosyć już, dosyć! — zawołał major oszołomiony temi liczbami. — Perou, Quoy — mówił dalej Paganel, rozpędzony jak lokomotywa — Bennet, Cuningham, Nutchell, Tiers,... — A zmiłuj się, dosyć! — Dixon, StrzeleckiEdmund hr. Strzelecki, ur. w 1796 r. w Londynie, odkrył najwyższy szczyt Alp australijskich i nazwał go górą Kościuszki. P. T., Reid, Wilkes, Mitchell.... — Stój, Paganelu — rzekł, śmiejąc się serdecznie, Glenarvan -nie upokarzaj tak biednego majora! Bądź szlachetny! Wszak uznaje się za zwyciężonego. — A jego karabin? — spytał geograf triumfująco. — Twoim jest, Paganelu — odparł major — chociaż szczerze go żałuję; ale przekonałeś mnie, że twoją pamięcią zdolny byłbyś wygrać cały arsenał. — Trudno — rzekła lady Helena — lepiej znać Australję, oraz wszystkie nazwiska i drobne nawet wypadki, towarzyszące jej od kryciu. — Och, drobne wypadki — powtórzył major, potrząsając głową. — Co to ma znaczyć majorze? — spytał zaperzony Paganel. — Mówię, że nie wszystkie może wypadki, tyczące się odkrycia Australji, są ci znane. — A to mi się podoba! — zawołał Paganel, dotknięty do żywego. — A jeżeli wymienię ci jeden, o którym nie wiesz, to zwrócisz mi mój karabin? — spytał Mac Nabbs. — Natychmiast, majorze. — Słowo? — Słowo! — Dobrze. Czy wiesz, Paganelu, dlaczego Australja nie należy do Francji? — Ależ, zdaje mi się... — A przynajmniej, jak o tem sądzą Anglicy. — Nie, majorze — odpowiedział Paganel zmieszany. — Oto poprostu dlatego, że kapitan Baudin, choć wcale nie tchórz, tak się zląkł w 1802 r. skrzeczenia żab australijskich, że kazał co prędzej podnieść kotwicę i uciekł, aby już tam nigdy więcej nie powrócić. — Jakto — wrzasnął uczony — tak utrzymują w Anglji? — Ależ to jest żart złośliwy i niedorzeczny! — Bardzo złośliwy i nader niedorzeczny, przyznaję — odrzekł major — ale uchodzi za historyczny w Wielkiej Brytanji. — To niegodziwość! — krzyczał patrjota geograf... — I taką brednię na serjo powtarzają Anglicy? — Muszę to potwierdzić z przykrością — rzekł lord Glenarvan, wśród ogólnego śmiechu. — Jakto! nie znasz tego drobnego szczegółu? — Zupełnie nie znam. Lecz protestuję, choćby tylko dlatego, że Anglicy nazywają nas pospolicie "zajadaczami żab" — a przecież nikt nie je tego, czego się obawia. — Pomimo to fakt jest niezawodny, Paganelu — dodał major, uśmiechając się skromnie. I tym oto sposobem słynny karabin fabryki Purdey Moore and Dickson pozostał własnością majora Mac Nabbsa.